Uchiha Rihatsu
In-Character Character Name: Uchiha Rihatsu Age: 24 Birthday: 11th Febuary Gender: Male Rank: S-rank Jounin Main Element: Fire-Katon Second Element: Fuuton-Wind Tertiary Element: Water-Suiton Clan: Uchiha Place of Birth: Konohagakure Physical Appearance Height: 6 feet 9 inches Weight: 141lbs Blood Type: O Hair: White Eyes: Yellow Race: Human Handedness: Right Other Physical Traits: Face markings as well as the Kanji for Fire on his left cheek and the Kanji of Wisdom on his forehead. Identifying Marks: Kanji on his face and the tribal like flame tatoos on his upper body. Ninja Skills Fighting Style: He uses his vast knowledge of Jutsu and his high control over Ninjutsu and Senjutsu to his advantage, He is very skilled in Katon, Average in Fuuton and is currently learning Suiton through seeing others use Suiton abilities and from the scrolls he steals from travleing Ninja and Libraries. He often prepares for battles before hand, by placeing tricks literally up his sleeve and in his shoes, he uses his Katana and his Shark Buster as his prefferred weapons, he usally resorts to his weapons as a last possible resort or to throw them off guard so he can unleash his powerful Ninjutsu. Preferred weapons: His fathers Kaji-Shikon which is made out of chakra metal the when Fire chakra is forced through the hilt and into the blade it causes the extra fire damage if hit, He also uses a Giant spiked bat like weapon called the Shark buster. Jutsu: Name: Transformation Technique (Henge) Type: E-rank Hand Seals: Dog, Boar, Reverse Ram Name: Exploding Tag: Activate ( Jibaku Fuda) Type: Unknown Hand Seals: Monkey, Rat, Bird, Tiger Name: Clone Technique (Bunshin no Jutsu) Type: E-rank, Supplementary Hand Seals: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog or Ram, Snake, Tiger Name: Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu) Type: E-rank Hand Seals: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake Katon • Ho Kunai Kuchiyose no Jutsu Release • Fire Kunai Summoning - Handseals: Tiger, Ram - Rank: D Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu Release • Grand Fireball Skill - Hand Seals: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Pig, Horse Tiger - Rank: C Katon • Ryuuka no Jutsu Release • Dragon Fire Skill - Hand Seals: Horse, Boar, Tiger - Rank: C Katon • Ho no Tate Release • Fire Shield - Handseals: Tiger, Boar, Rat - Rank: C Katon • Hanmafaia no Jutsu Release • Flame Hammer - Handseals: Tiger, Ram, Boar - Rank: C Wind Release • Mouth Gale • Kaikou Jinpuu no Jutsu - Handseals: Rooster, Dragon - Rank: D Wind Release • Aerial Bird Barage • Kakuu Tori Rendan - Handseals: Ram, Rooster - Rank: D Wind Release • Bursting Air Shot • Heki Tei Dama - Handseals: Rooster - Rank: D Wind Release • Spinning Repel Cycle • Supin Gun Junkan - Handseals: Boar, Rooster - Rank: C Wind Release • Aura of the Winds • Reiki Kaze no Jutsu - Handseals: Rooster, Horse, Dog - Rank: C Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Skill) - Hand Seals: Bird, Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Bird, Tiger. - Rank: B Mizu No Tatsumaki (Tornado of Water) - Hand Seals: Serpent, Boar, Ram, Serpent - Rank: B Suiton • Suirou no Jutsu Release • Water Prison Skill - Hand Seals: - Rank : C Kirigakure no Jutsu Mist Skill - Hand Seals: Serpent - Rank: D Reversal Mangekyou • Mind Reversal Type: Kekkei genkai, S-rank, Genjutsu, Short range Hand Seals: N/A (Activates through eye contact) Discription: Causes the victem to believe that time is going in reverse and eventually causes them to go insane. Kuchiyose no Jutsu • Raven Summon Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary Hand Seals: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram Tactics: he uses a mixture of strong ninjutsu and Taijutsu he waits to use Senjutsu when he is out of all other choices, He mixes his Katon skills and his Fuuton skills to make powerful flame attacks and uses Suiton to spread attacks over long range as well to blind or imprision enimies, he usally never has his Mangekyou Sharingan activated unless prevoked to, as extra help he sometimes summons Avians to assist him in battle. Current Statistics: - Ninjutsu - S - Taijutsu - B - Genjutsu - A - Srength - A - Speed - A - Stamina -B - Chakra control - B - Weapons handling - A - Logical decision making - B Personality info General Personality Traits: When Rihatsu was born he was one of the unfortunate cases of a birth defect, which caused his hair have a lack of color pigment causeing it to be pure white as well instead of the normal eye colors his are a golden yellow. Quirks: Though his name means Wisdom he doesn't show due to the fact he is also hyperactive doesn't help the fact people think is a dunce. Rihatsu tends to say things that are rude and annoying thing which gets him in the usal fights. Gifts/Talents: He has a vast knowledge and high IQ which allows him to understand the most complicated situations, and he can learn jutsu fairly quickly and can create tactics on the spot. Flaws: He is caring and lets his feelings towards people get into his way when they are injured or sad. Likes and Loves: Miyako Uchiha Noriko Uchiha Tetsuya Uchiha Hikari Uchiha Dislikes and Hates: Any one who is unintelligent and ignorent or egotistical. Fears: nothing but fear itself Relationships Family: Uchiha Miyako Uchiha Noriko Uchiha Tetsuya Hikari Friends: unknown Enemies: Alot of people mainly the people of Konohagakure Heroes: Hikari Uchiha Personal History Pre-Academy: Their family used to be normal but then one day they had to move from konoha for an important mission and had no place to leave their children so they had to bring them along, but during that mission somthing happened which caused Asuka and Matsuda to die leaving their children nearly alone so the children tried to find out what happened but they failed so with no information they desided to head back to konoha but during that time Tetsuya and Miyako got seperated from noriko and rihatsu who also were seperated from eachother, but when Tetsuya and Miyako made it back to the village they found their aunt Uchiha Hikari and after a day Rihatsu had found his two siblings. Academy: He was the usal trouble maker and smart ass, due to the fact he knew all they knowledge they could offer. Chuunin: He spent most of his time training and mastering Ninjutsu as he did he progressed and obtained his third tomoe at the age of 17 as he did he left Konoha to regroup with his siblings as he did he had a young girl following him over the months he and the girl became close and he tought her how to protect herself, one day he got into a scrape with a Missing Kirigakure ninja as he was fighting the Missing-nin the girl had got into the middle of his attack and caused him to kill the young girl he scared the Missing-nin but the greif had caused him to gain his Mangekyou Sharingan which looks like three Tomoe oversized and faced backwards. Category:Original Characters Category:Jounin Category:Sage Category:Iwagakure Category:Uchiha Clan